


Prompt 3: Haircut

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is unhappy with her new haircut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3: Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr July 29th 2014

 

Dipper sighed, shook his head and carefully knocked on the door again.  
  
"Mabel. Come on, open the door"  
  
"No" came the muffled reply through the door.  
  
"Mabel, it’s fine"  
  
"Go away, Dipper. I’m going to stay here till it grows back"  
  
"That’ll be a while, Mabel. What will you eat in the meantime? You’ll need to leave the room at some point"  
  
A moment of silence as the person on the other side of the door contemplated.  
  
"You could.. you could bring me food. And you could set it down by the door and then close your eyes and I’d open the door and take the food"  
  
"Mabel.."  
  
"You could!"  
  
"I suppose I could, but what about bathroom breaks? What about showering?"  
  
"I.. I could.. we could set certain times when I would shower and no one else would be upstairs at the time to see"  
  
"Then you might as well not stay in your room the whole time anyway"  
  
"But at other times someone might see!"  
  
"Mabel, you’re being ridiculous"  
  
The door opened and a teary eyed Mabel stood in front of him pointing at her head.  
  
"Ridiculous?! You think this is ridiculous?!"  
  
"No.. I-I think it’s very cute and fits you well"  
  
"That’s a lie and you’re only saying that because you’re my brother and you’re required by law to say things like that to me!"  
  
"It’s not a lie, and there’s no such law that requires a brother to say things like that"  
  
"… Well it still looks awful. I look like a 4 year old boy"  
  
Dipper cupped her chin nervously.  
  
"You look like my sister with a short summer haircut. My.. my sister is b-beautiful and short hair makes her look.. uh.."  
  
Mabel felt her face grow warm as he called her beautiful, and wiped a tear off her cheek. She waited for him to continue as the struggled with himself.  
  
”..Makes me look what?”  
  
Dipper, red as a beet, swallowed and looked away from her, slowly drawing his hand back.  
  
"N-never mind. It’s really c-cute. I really like it. You should show it off"   
  
Mabel found herself carefully smiling at his words.  
  
After a moment, he added “maybe.. use the yellow hairband with the butterfly”  
  
"…Okay"  
  
"Okay"

 


End file.
